TAWS: The American Wizarding School
by PotatoesForTheWorld
Summary: Post War. The Golden trio return to school as does most of the remaining students, but so does 4 students from the American School, The American Wizarding School. Join these four students and their English peers in their second have of the seventh year. Rated T for mild swearing, Just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hey. This is my first story on FanFiction, but I am not gonna tell you to be easy on me but my keyboard is a little sticky so please be kind if there is no space in between a word. Thanks. I hope you like my story. Enjoy!

Hermione Granger had a good feeling about her second term of her seventh year at Hogwarts, as she walked in the Great Hall. Just fresh off of the Hogwarts express from Christmas break, she noticed something odd about the atmosphere. Sure, it had the normal back to school chatter, with friends exchanging what interesting things they did over break, but there were weary glances shot towards the professors' table almost every two seconds. As she approached the Gryffindor table she saw her two closest friends, Harry and Ron, waving, beckoning for her to come and sit by them. Once she reached them, she sat down right in front of them and started talking about her skiing trip to Aspen, and how beautiful it was. It was once Hermione got into the basics of skiing that Ron let his eyes survey the room they were in. When it hit the professors' table he interrupted Hermione's rant about stereotypes, and how the Americans aren't rude, blurting out, "Why is the sorting hat out?"

At this Hermione and Harry looked towards where the hat is placed in the beginning of the year and indeed saw the tattered hat, placed proud and tall at the foot of the professors' table. Now deeply intrigued by the mystery she sat and waited for professor McGonagall to explain upon the hat and why it is out.

After waiting for not even a minute four sharply dressed students were walking through the entrance of the great hall, in a single file line, marching in unison, heavy stomping replaced by soft clicking of heels against the hard floor. Sitting where the teenagers' breast pocket would have been on their navy blue blazer was an of an eagle, with it's wing spread wide, and sewn into the eagles wings were the initials A.W.S..

Once they were at a complete stop in front of professor McGonagall, Hermione closely inspected each intruder. At the head of the line was a tall defined statue, lumbering over the other three. He was a pale, blond, blue eyed teenager that looked more like a man. She classified him as a rugged handsome; for his nose was too large and hands too calloused to be considered aristocratic.

Behind the rugged handsome boy was a charming looking fellow that had a cheeky grin plastered on his face. The copper haired boy had peculiar hair, for it was pointed up with a healthy amount of what looked like hair gel. His round nose seemed to be splattered with very, very faint freckles. He looked like a charmer when it came to the ladies and he seemed to like the change in menu.

At the heels of the charmer came a petite girl with, brown, billowing hair, that girls went green with envy for. Her green eyes looked dull with exhaustion, but managed to give a gleam of excitement that made her pale face even paler. From her fragile limbs, round face and button nose, she looked like the definition of innocence.

Last in the parade was a raven haired chick that had a demeanor that screamed rebellion. Maybe it was the way she carried herself or the glint in her eye that looked like she was ready to take on the world, but it was there, in Hermione's mind. She was by far taller than the girl in front of her and outranked the brown haired boy by at least two centimeters. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail that ended just beyond her shoulder. She scanned the room once, raking her eyes along the student, she paused at the Slytherin table to give an appreciative glance then went back on course, stopping at Hermione she gave a defiant smirk and let her eyes trail back forwards.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and at once all the chatter was dispelled. She started talking when some whispers faded out, "Welcome back for another term. Hope you all had a marvelous break. Now we have been honored with the delight of housing four students from the American Wizarding School for the rest of the year. Now when I call your name please come up, Auclaire, Pierre."

The rugged handsome boy walked briskly to the stool and sat down. The hat was soon placed upon his head resting above his brow. Faint giggles were coming from the back of the line. The two committers had their mouths covered with their hands and the rugged handsome rolled his eyes in a dramatic matter as if he knew exactly what they were laughing about. For around thirty seconds the hat stood silent then with its ancient booming voice the hat bellowed, "Ravenclaw!"

All the houses clapped respectfully as he did a speed walk to the Ravenclaw table, and the females of Ravenclaw had clapped and cheered the loudest, apparently they had come to the same conclusion about his appearance as Hermione had.

McGonagall in a clipped manner spoke after the clapping was finished, "Lee, Dexter."

The next boy walked with a slow gait to the stool and sat down and placed the hat on his head. Mere seconds after it touched his head it yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

With his cocky mask he walked his 'victory lap' to the Hufflepuff table with the cheers being mixed in with laughter. Once the noise died down, McGonagall said in that same clipped tone, "Liotha, Elizabeth."

The little girl did a skip toward the stool, hopped on and the hat plopped on top of her head, falling below her eyes, brushing the tip of her nose. The fraying hat contemplated for a long time for what felt like an eternity but for what's only been around two minutes, then it decided, "Slytherin!"

The girl hopped off with ease and started her skip back up. The corresponding table clapped in acceptance, but the other three clapped much more slowly and softly. Once the limited clapping halted McGonagall said the last name, "Mautz, Leah."

The girl walked with a purpose towards the stool, sat down with grace and had the hat deposited on her skull. After a minute the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" She pranced to the Gryffindor table, receiving the most amount of claps with the loud cheering from all around the tables, sans Slytherin.

McGonagall stood up at the podium at the front, and said her final pieces of advice to the young crowd and the feast began. Leah sat between Hermione and Neville and once McGonagall stopped talking she started inquiring Neville about the castle, the classes, and the activities. Hermione was interested about this girl. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, and yours I presume is Leah? " She asked.

"Why yes, it is, nice to meet you." Leah said, confusion peppering her voice.

"Great. What do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

"I think it's great. Now if you excuse me I have somebody to talk to." and with that she stood up looked around and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"And you said Americans aren't rude." Ron bellowed out as soon as he thought the girl was out of hearing range.

AN I absolutely HATE the Sorting Chapter. It was so hard to write, and not sound cheesy.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Thank you DracoLover for reviewing, I thought this story was a little bit stupid but your review convinced me to keep posting. I already have some chapters written in advance but I want to space them out a little, and besides they aren't edited. So they'll probably be uploaded on the weekends because of school and sports. Hope you enjoy.

"Ronald! No need to be rude." Hermione scolded.

"Why's she going to the Slytherin table?" Harry asked.

"Well the other girl, Elizabeth was it, got sorted into Slytherin. Maybe she is going to go talk to her." Hermione thought out loud.

"Oh" the duo in front of her said in unison.

As Leah approached the Slytherin table eyes were shot towards her and the whispers trading amongst friends began. When she finally did, she tapped Elizabeth's shoulder and started giggling about whatever they were giggling about and Elizabeth stood up and they started walking to Pierre. From a distance they could hear the flirty giggles that came from the area he was sitting at. It looked like he has charmed the more intelligent group of girls at Hogwarts with his fast thinking, handsomeness and fake French accent.

"Yo. Romeo. How's it going there?" Elizabeth asked, her voice sounding surprisingly different from what most of the students imagined.

Knowing the facade was over, Pierre slowly turned his head around and cocked his head a little to the right and said in an American accent, but in the same deep voice, "It's going just fine here, Beth. What about you." Pierre regarded her, exaggerating the 'Beth' for he knew she hated the nickname with a passion.

Elizabeth squinted her eyes at the boy and tucked her chin in, giving off an intimidating appearance, and asked, "Really Fifi, ya want to go there?"

Leah intervened at that moment, for if she didn't a dangerous battle of witty insults and sarcastic comeback would have commenced, that would not leave a very good impression on AWS as a whole. She said to both, "Girls, girls, you both are pretty on the inside so stop with the fighting. Now Lizzy, Pierre, quit acting like five year olds and apologize."

At that moment Dexter thought it appropriate to come and sling his arms around the two standing girls and said , "Hey, Lizzy" while stroking her ear with his thumb and index finger.

"Get away from me you creep!" Lizzy said pushing Dexter, knocking him right into Pierre.

"Oh lá lá, Dexter and Fifi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second come marriage, third comes an adopted baby in a baby carriage." Leah teased two the two boys as Dexter stood back on his own two feet. A red tint started climbing up Pierre's neck, a scowl marring his face and Dexter threw a murderous glare towards the girl.

"Ha ha, very funny Leah. How mature." Dexter said in a voice that seemed to drip with sarcasm, while the two girls started laughing. Pierre stayed out of this because he knew the girls would have a joke-fest at their 'romantic relationship' which was completely fabricated from the girls' imagination with the help of their clique at school.

"Okay, now what do you three want?" Pierre asked in an authoritative voice.

"Is there anything wrong with me coming to talk to my friend?" questioned Dexter with a faux innocent voice.

"I guess not, but what about you two gossipers?" Pierre demanded.

"Oh, we just wanted to chat with a familiar face, and you two are fun to talk about. Also, we are not forty-something old ladies that do nothing other than gossip about the town!" Leah retorted in a tone an octave above her own.

Dexter cut in, "No, but you are teenagers who gossip about the school." He went to high five Pierre, but was left hanging for the French boy was chuckling into his hand, so be had to make do with smacking his left hand with his own right.

"That. Was. Pathetic." Lizzy stated, not even trying to go for the burn.

"Ya, well..." Dexter started with but was cut off by a hand to the face when Leah remembered what she wanted to talk about.

"Have you seen that super blond guy at the Slytherin table?" Leah asked; hand still in Dexter's face.

"Oh, like really, really pale? Yeah I've seen him. His name is Draco Malfoy. He is hot." Lizzy said her voice dropping in pitch, chin tucked, eyebrows wiggling and an eerie smile sneaking on her face, her 'naughty' smile coming into place.

"Oh puh-lease. That douche. He acts like he is a king that should be worshipped or something." Dexter said, showing his immediate dislike to the Brit.

"You don't like him just because he's hotter than you." Leah said in a smart alec-y way.

Dexter scoffed, "Really, that's not it. If you must know he is a snob who thinks he deserves people bowing at his feet, and doesn't comprehend the fact that half-bloods and muggleborns can be better at something than him."

"Wow, that's borderline racism," Lizzy remarked, "but still that doesn't change the fact that he is hot."

"Well, whatever. Let's go try to make friends with European strangers." Leah said to her companion, and with that they left the table to go back to the Gryffindor one.

As soon as Pierre confirmed that the girls were back at the Gryffindor table he faced Dexter with a knowing smirk. "So when are you gonna tell her you like her?"

"What are you talking about? I don't like Leah if that is what you are implying. Who would like a girl like her?" He stated, his voice starting off strong then fading off as he got to the last sentence, turning his head to look at the person of interest.

"Bullshit. You are so entranced by her. Just quit being in denial." Pierre said bluntly, enunciating the bull-shit.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's up between you and Dexter?" Lizzy asked as soon as the the person of interest was out of earshots.

"There is nothing going on between us." Leah replied with ease, but there was a faint blush creeping up on the apples of her cheeks as she was playing with the cuffs of her blazer.

"Bullshit. There is absolutely something between you two." Lizzy said concreting the idea into her mind.

Leah gave up, "Fine, there is something up. Well at least on my side. I don't know about him." she said with longing in her voice. "Well as you said last week, 'We are here, at Hogwarts, to learn. Not to make petty 'relationships' that wont last.'" Leah quoted, putting a brave face on as soon as they got to the table. They returned to the spot that Leah previously occupied. "Oh, that to your left is Hermione, and to my right is Neville." Leah gave to Lizzy, who was looking like she was out of her comfort zone.

Once Neville heard his name being called he turned to face the foreigners with a smile on his face and said, "What do you think about Hogwarts so far?"

Lizzy replied with an enthusiasm that was thought impossible for someone so tired, "It is amazing. I mean a castle and all the different classes and our peers are, are so different, in a good way of course, but its just a breath of fresh air from six years at A.W.A. So, its going good."

"Wow." was all that Neville could manage, being in a state of shock from all the excitement thrown at him. After the momentary shock they started conversing on whatever subject they desired.

As the students finished their meals and the golden platters started disappearing McGonagall stood for a final word of advice and dismissed the student to their common rooms. Lizzy departed from the Gryffindor table to rejoin her Slytherin comrades and Pierre and Dexter exchanged a manly good bye and the four foreigners went to their common rooms thinking of how much an awesome rest of their year they will have.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the views and reviews, you guys have me excited to write. Also, I have a laptop now, so I will be able to get these to you fser and summer starts real soon so tht is a bonus to. I will stop rambling and please, enjoy the chapter.

Lizzy awoke first out of the four. She had an odd quirk of 'greeting the world' (Which meant opening the closest window, sticking out her head, and enjoying the music of nature and the smells fresh dew.) before the rest of the sane world had even thought of opening an eyelid. When she went to greet the world she was faced with a large problem, she was in the dungeons and the nearest window was impossible to open for it was underwater.

Lizzy started panicking, for if she did not greet the world her day would be completely off and she would get no sense of inner peace that was needed when pressure was put on her. On the spot she made a bold decision. She was going to sneak out, climb a set of stairs and evade all authority figures, in her pajamas mind you, just to greet the world on the cold winters morning.

She grabbed her thick cloak and slipped on her slippers and oh so silently left the seventh year girls dorms, trying her best efforts to muffle the click of the ancient door behind her. As she accomplished doing so she quickly tip-toed her way out of the girls wing and and out of the Slytherin common room all together. She silently cheered herself, letting her guard down for only a minute.

In that minute Mrs. Norris appeared giving away her presence with a curt mew. Now Lizzy not familiar with the castle or its residence, thought it was a lost cat, that needed to find its way back to the dormitories. So she, lover of all animals (dogs especially), decided to pet the cat for a few seconds. So she bent down and as soon as her hand came within a few feet of contact it hissed a nasty hiss and started trying to claw at her. She backed up a couple of yards from the cat and rethought her decision to pet the cat. She thought it was a bad idea and started walking away.

As soon as Lizzy left Mrs. Norris walked away with a bounce in her step and swing in her tail. She felt happy for on the first day of school she was going to bust a student, but not any student, the American transfer student.

Lizzy approached the stairs with caution for she heard Neville say last night that the moving staircases and trick step make it easy to make you lose your way. She put her right heel on the step to test it. After she thought it was okay she climbed the stairs one by one, still moving carefully to not make much noise.

Once she reached the top she heard footsteps coming in her way. Quickly she found a hiding spot behind a statue knight, crouching as low as she can and sucking her stomach in to the point of pain.

She heard a voice, it sounded slimy and untrustworthy, speaking to no one in general, for she heard only one set of footsteps. It said, "Where could have she gone, Mrs. Norris?"

Lizzy mouthed to herself "Mrs. Norris," sounding very confused. Once she couldn't hear the footsteps any more, she poked her head out to the corridor to look for any thing coming her way. When shewas looking she found the perfect window. She crept towards the window and tugged it open. It was quire difficult for it seemed that it hasn't been opened in over a hundred years.

Once she managed to, open it she stuck out her head and figured that it was around five thirty for pink rays of light started caressing the dark blue of the night. She took a large breath through her nose and sharpened her ears to pick up any noise. After approximately a minute she ducked back into the castle for she was starting to chill and slinked back into the Slytherin common room without hassle.

Once she closed the door she saw a silhouette lying on the couch right in front of the fire. It was draped across the love seat and its posture seemed relaxed. As soon as she saw it she stiffened and started for the girls dorms on her tiptoes.

"Stop." The person demanded. Lizzy froze on the spot.

Lizzy soon regained her confidence and fire. "Who are you?" She retorted with a question.

The person stood, emitting a sense of pride and regalia. It was Draco Malfoy. He stood much taller than Lizzy did, but then again so did most people. His hair and complexion was not nearly as white as people described. His skin tone looked like it had some color and his hair was a bit more golden. He had his Hogwarts uniform on and his robe was thrown across the back of the sofa. "My apologies, I thought you were somebody else.

"No need to apologize. Well..." and with that she left to go to the girls wing. After she got on her A.W.A. uniform, Lizzy went to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. By the time she got their her Slytherin peers were already situated at the table.

She went to sit a couple of yards away from the other seventh years and got her schedule, and started buttering her toast when the seventh years decided to crowd around her. She recognized only a few faces when one particularly pug faced girl with an annoying voice asked, "What's your lineage?"

"Pardon." Lizzy asked, confused about the girl's question.

"You know, are you a pure blood, half-blood or a mud- muggleborn?" She asked changing the last word when every eye was glaring at her.

"Why would my heritage matter and not my ability? In western cultures it wouldn't matter whether or not if one was born with a drop of magic blood in either parent. Even in the oriental societies it doesn't matter if you are born with a heritage rich of magic or not, but what does is the ability that person shows with his magic. Now are Europeans that vain for their blood line matters before what they can do with their wand?" Lizzy spoke back with a calm demeanor.

The same pug faced girl just looked offended when she said, "Just answer the damn question, god."

Lizzy looked enraged. Her face didn't contorted into an ugly mask of rage but rather her eyes were awakened with an inspired fire. "Not only do you insult my culture, but you insult my person. You do not know who you are messing with, annoying pug face. Have a good morning." She almost yelled, picking up her toast and time table, and walked away from the pug faced girl, with no sense of direction for where she is going.

"Nice job Pansy, you managed to piss off the only other person who might actually want to hang out with us this year. Blaise said, blaming said pug faced girl.

I absolutely love how Lizzy gives Pansy that smack-down.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I'm super-duper super sorry for leaving y'all hanging. I have my own laptop so I can just wake up in the morning and start writing for you guys. I know this is a short chapter but I'll be uploading soon. Thanks DracoLover again for all the support and understanding about my lateness. Hope you enjoy. -Potatoes

As Lizzy sped walked, she observed how the different tables interacted. The Hufflepuffs were conversing in large clumps, with giggles coming from them every couple of seconds, Ravenclaws were chatting amiably, a few light chuckles emerging from there area, Gryffindors were having loud conversations with equally loud laughter, and the Slytherins were cold, whispers floated amongst them and absolutely no laughing was produced from that area.

"Weird," she whispered to herself. Walking along the halls, she started eating her toast one small bit after another, wishing she had picked up some bacon.

After a couple of minutes meandering, she heard a gaggle of girls hopping down a set of stairs. Hoping one of them was Leah she waited of to the side and leaned against a wall.

"Do you remember when Finn beat up Brodie at that hotel room?" She heard one girl say.

"Of course I do! I think he was just being a retarded. I mean come on! You and Rachel have been split up for a while. Just go get your teaching degree and leave her alone." She heard a voice that sounded like Leah say, remembering her say something on the topic.

"Uggh, don't get me started on that issue." The other girl replied as they made it to the bottom of the staircase.

"Oh, hey. What up with the Slytherin posy?" Leah asked to Lizzy once she got to the bottom of the staircase, making goofy hand gestures while asking.

"Nothing much really, other than," Lizzy pushed the skin on the tip of her nose as far back as it went, "'What's your lineage?'"

"You mean pug face?" Lizzy nodded. "No way," and Leah commenced laughing, laughing so hard her side began to ache as she bent over clutching her torso.

The group of girls around Leah and Lizzy were starting to get awkward so they left and the one girl Leah was talking gave a quick wave to the laughing girls.

"So it seems like you have gotten off well with the girls in your dormitory." Lizzy said it more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah. It's gone well. What about you?" Leah asked back.

"Meh. I haven't talked to anybody else except pug face and," she paused getting really excited, "Draco Malfoy."

"Ah, you are so lucky. What was it like?"

"Well, tense. I was sneaking back into the common room when he says, 'Stop' and I'm like, 'Who are you?' and he stands up and apologizes and I walk away."

"You are such an awkward person." Leah stated, a large smile on her face. She started turning away when she said, "I don't know about you, but I am starving," she laughed, commencing to walk to the Great Hall, "and I know you want some bacon, so let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to anyone who reviewed and everybody who has followed and favorite to this story. My dedication to this has greatly increased, so I hope to make the best out of this. Now on to the story. (P.S. I had this prewritten on my kindle fire, but I cracked the screen on it, so I am sorry for delays.) –Potatoes

As Lizzie and Leah walked back to the Great Hall they reminisced on old memories from A.W.S. about their friends and all the fun, stress-free moments they had, well when they weren't writing an entire 4 page essay last minute. They started soon comparing the two schools and their pros and cons. Hogwarts was far from their family, induced a more college like feel, but too bad it took that college feel to a whole level. With 13 inch reports on simple nitpicky subjects that had little detail to the in the first place, it felt a little excessive. Besides, even If it had cute British boys and everyone here spoke with an accent, it wasn't home. The people here kept talking about this place, as if it was home to them, but to the two American girls, it wasn't.

When they actually got the Great Hall, Leah saw Draco and started nudging the smaller girl towards the Slytherin table where he was sitting.

"No, I'm not going there!" Lizzie muttered under her breath, so only Leah can hear.

"Why not? I mean if you embarrass yourself in front of the whole Hogwarts population, then it doesn't matter." Leah said back.

"Doesn't matter? DOESN'T MATTER?! What are you? I know, on drugs. That's what you are. It matters because he is IN my house; I have him for a lot of class, and quite frankly, you know I don't like attention. That's more Dexter's isle." Lizzie said in a hurried whisper.

"Oh well then, CHICKEN. I guess you are leaving him to be with the awful pug-faced. You know there is a large chance that you could be with Draco. I mean I the rumors are true, then him talking to you, is just a rare thing, and to be polite to you, wow, that's like super rare. You got a chance, so take it. Also, word of advice, help him with arithmancy." Leah said with a sneaky grin, and then with a dramatic flip of her hair proceeded to walk to the Gryffindor table.

"Wait, what?" Lizzie said, a confused look adorning her face. "What does arithmancy have to do with anything?"

"Oh, it's just that I heard, or rather saw that he was not, how do I say this, doing well in that area of his education." Leah said with a smug look on her face.

"And just how does this exactly relate to me?" Lizzie asked, still confused.

"You are an excellent tutor, and happen to excel in arithmancy. So that might be your way in." Leah said in a 'no-duh' voice.

"Fine, if you shut up and stop meddling, I will try." Lizzie declared, getting sick of Leah's old tactics.

"Yay!" Leah squealed in a preppy manner.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.- I have been cursed with the awful writers block and I NEED inspiration, so to my seldom reviewers. What should happen? Please. I desperately need ideas.  
-Potatoes**

"Come on. We," Pierre said, pointing to himself and Dexter "got to get to charms on time."

"But, we are jet lagged and can't pay attention in class." Dexter said in a cranky way, lying on the floor of an abandoned classroom.

"No, you are being lazy. Now get up, I mean you haven't even done your hair. How are you going to impress Leah like this?" Pierre said, acting as if he knew something about girls.

"It's called sex hair, and girls go crazy over it." Dexter opposed.

"And who'd have sex with to get that look? Some slut, that's what she'll think." Pierre fought back.

"Who cares if she thinks I had sex with some slut? I don't." Dexter tried to pass it off.

"You do. You care if she gets hurt. I swear, one day you'll just start making out in the hallways when you're arguing. The sexual tension is just oozing" Pierre mussed.

"Not true," Dexter retorted.

"It's fine, I get it. You're in denial. I'll let you live in that bubble, but mind you. Hillary Duff once said, _"Waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this drought. Useless and disappointing." _So don't disappoint." Pierre said while he was walking out of the classroom.

"Quoting Hillary Duff are we now? I think you spent too much watching chick flicks with your sisters. And you're quoting Sam, the character Hillary played, not Hillary herself."

"Whatever. See ya in charms." Pierre said, giving up on his attempt to make his friend go to charms, and just left.

"I don't care. I'm not going to charms, I'm going to run. I'm going to ditch charms today, then I'll dress Friday casual even though it's Tuesday. I don't care." Dexter muttered, picking himself up off the floor, dusting his pajama pants off. He walked to the Hufflepuff common room, marching as if he was in the army, left, right, left, right.

He marched all the way to his trunk. He opened it roughly, threw out his sneakers and running uniform, and closed it in the same manner. He haphazardly put on the articles and started running. He ran out of him dorm, out of the Hufflepuff common room, out of the castle, and around the grounds. He ran out the frustration, the stress and the emotion. He ran himself dumb. He ran himself numb.

"What are you doing out here?" a girl with yellow blonde hair, radish earrings, and an airy voice popped from out of nowhere and in front of him.

"Running," Dexter said, wondering why the girl was there.

"During class?" the girl asked.

"I guess." He said sounding really glum.

"But, why?" the airy voice said sounding confused.

"Because I don't want to like Leah, I really don't. It's just that it started with an infatuation that grew, but I just wanted to keep it at an infatuation, and kill it then." Dexter said sounding so open, so weak, pouring his emotion out to her.

"Well why don't you want to like Leah? She's a nice girl from what I can tell so far, and she's pretty." The girl said, wanting answers.

"Well, in the 2nd grade I pulled her braids and she would call me Dexter Pee, along with many other things. But by the time I was in the 5th grade, I was over that, and we were friends, mostly because Lizzie and Pierre became good friends through studies, but we were still friends. It was nice. 6th and 7th grade were years filled with happiness, then in 8th grade, Pierre and I went through puberty, making us huge asses with huge egos. Leah and Lizzie didn't like it, so the two became closer, if that is possible, and the four of us broke apart. After that Leah and I got into second grade again, but much more mature. We gave up last year and all started making amends but it hasn't been the same since earlier." Dexter said, releasing the dam of information.

"So, you don't want to ruin the delicate relationship between you two." the girl asked, and Dexter nodded in reply, " Well, in my opinion, that is stupid, I mean after school, how many times will you see her? Probably never, so just do it." The blonde said. Dexter looked stuck in thought after being confronted with that idea. "Also, you better hurry; I heard that Zacharias Smith has taken quite an interest in her." And with that the bright witch left.


End file.
